1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to out-of-vehicle device interface technology that is capable of protecting an in-vehicle network by applying a physical unidirectional communication structure to an out-of-vehicle device that is accessing a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of information technology (IT), various sensors and control devices have been converted into a digital type. Accordingly, most existing device control methods based on physical manipulation have been converted into control methods using electronic devices.
A representative example of such conversion corresponds to the field of vehicles. Vehicles are combinations of many mechanical devices and sensors. In order to control such mechanical devices and the sensors, many pieces of electronic equipment are mounted on a vehicle. To exchange information between the vehicle and the pieces of electronic equipment and control them, a network is deployed inside the vehicle. Many functions for a vehicle can be implemented more efficiently and conveniently using the in-vehicle network.
General-purpose technologies are used to construct and use a network inside a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as an “in-vehicle network”), and a lot of information about the technologies is being disclosed. For this reason, the operating principles of technologies applied to a vehicle have become able to be easily learned, and thus the risk of the malicious use of the technologies based on the learning has increased. A representative example of such a risk is an auto-parking function. To perform auto-parking, it is necessary to check surrounding situations using sensors outside a vehicle and control functions, such as steering manipulation, acceleration manipulation and deceleration manipulation. It has already been known that the above-described functions can be illegitimately controlled based on the knowledge obtained through hacking using an on board diagnostics (OBD) interface. Furthermore, there has been formed a social consensus about a need for the security of a vehicle because it has been known that the above-described functions can be manipulated from a remote location regardless of the intention of a driver. In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0136852 discloses a technology related to “CAN BUS separating apparatus and CAN communication security method using the same.”